Roman Picisan
by llychu
Summary: Itachi bukan penyuka roman picisan yang bertemakan love at the first sight. Apa itu? Itachi bahkan enggan membayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **Pair : Itachi x Hinata**

 **Rated : M**

 **Happy Reading!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang,"

Itachi mengernyit sebentar melihat banyak sekali pasang sepatu didepannya. Seingatnya Sasuke dan dirinya tak memiliki sepatu sekecil itu. Detik berikutnya ia mengangguk maklum. Sejam lalu ia baru ingat bahwa Sasuke menelponnya dan meminta izin untuk teman-temannya datang ke apartemen mereka. Kerja kelompok katanya.

" _Nii_ - _san_ , ini teman-temanku." Suara Sasuke menyapanya saat kaki jenjang Itachi sudah mencapai ruang tengah. Ada beberapa wajah yang Itachi baru lihat.

"Selamat sore, Itachi- _niisan_." Sapa mereka semua.

Itachi tersenyum, "Sore."

" _Nii_ - _san_ bawa pesananku?" kali ini Sasuke bangkit dan menghampiri Itachi. Dari raut terkejut yang Itachi berikan padanya, Sasuke tahu bahwa _aniki-_ nya itu lupa. "Yasudah, pesan saja."

"Maaf, ya. Aku lupa membeli makanan tadi." Dengan sedikit kikuk Itachi menunjukan cengirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Itachi- _nii_." Naruto menyahut. Kalau bocah dengan warna kulit yang mencolok itu Itachi sudah sering lihat. Naruto cukup sering menemani Sasuke ketika ia harus dinas di luar kota. Ada juga si malas Shikamaru. Ia sering diboyong Sasuke jika masalah pelajaran. Itachi sendiri bingung ada orang malas sejenius dirinya. Sisanya Itachi baru melihat kali ini.

"Kalau begitu kita pesan pizza saja bagaimana?" tawaran menggiurkan itu disoraki gembira oleh teman-teman Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri segera mengambil telpon rumah dan memencet beberapa angka yang sering ia hubungi. Itachi memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Tidak enak juga memperlihatkan wajah lusuhnya sehabis kerja.

Mungkin perkenalan dengan teman yang baru Sasuke bawa ke apartemen mereka bisa dilakukan nanti. Sebagai kakak yang baik menjurus _brother complex_ , Itachi merasa harus membantu Sasuke dalam menyaring teman. Tidak bermaksud membatasi ruang lingkup sosial adik kesayangannya itu. Hanya mencegah tak ada salahnya, kan?

.

.

.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Itachi- _nii_ panggil saja aku Sakura."

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka, anjing yang Itachi- _nii_ pelihara di kediaman Uchiha benar-benar keren! Sasuke memberikan gambarnya padaku."

Itachi tersenyum mendapati teman baru sesama penggila anjing. Oke, Itachi rasa Sakura gadis yang cantik dan energik. Itu terasa saat tawa kencang gadis itu sampai kekamarnya. Untuk Kiba, karena sesama penyuka anjing, ia lolos sensor yang Itachi berikan. Lelaki penyuka anjing biasanya baik, contoh saja dirinya.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka. Perusahaan Itachi- _nii_ sering memesan bunga di toko bunga ibuku, loh."

Yamanaka? Itachi memang merasa tak asing dengan marga satu itu. Karena gadis yang sedikit nyentrik itu penyuka bunga, Itachi kira Ino gadis yang baik. Walaupun penampilannya sedikit lebih terbuka. Tak masalah, gejolak remaja.

"A-aku Hi-nata Hyuuga."

Mata _onyx_ Itachi menatap lebih lama pada gadis yang duduk paling ujung dari tempatnya. Mereka semua sedang duduk santai sambil menonton tayangan sore dan menyantap pizza hangat yang baru lima menit lalu diantar. Tepat saat mereka semua selesai mengerjakan tugas.

Gadis itu, gadis dengan mata unik berwarna perak keabu-abuan. Rambutnya juga sedikit mencolok –walaupun Sakura dan Ino tak kalah mencolok- dengan warna indigo yang jarang Itachi lihat. Perkenalan dirinya lebih singkat. Dan itu berhasil membuat Itachi sedikit penasaran. Hyuuga? Rasa-rasanya ia pernah mendengar marga itu.

"Kau kenal Neji tidak?" semua mata tertuju pada Itachi yang kini entah berbicara pada siapa. Karena dari tadi pemuda dengan garis senyum yang mencolok itu hanya diam. Pertanyaan itu entah diperuntukan pada siapa.

"Kau bertanya pada siapa, _aniki_?"

"Hinata." jawaban Itachi tanpa melepas pandangannya, "Kau seorang Hyuuga, kan? Aku kenal Neji, dia juga Hyuuga. Teman kuliahku dulu."

Semua yang tadi mengerutkan dahi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan potongan pizza masing-masing.

"I-iya, _nii_ - _san_. Neji- _nii_ sepupuku." Hinata sedikit bersemu. Dia memang tidak biasa ditatap lama-lama oleh orang baru.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Sekarang dimana dia? Aku terakhir bertemu saat wisuda tahun lalu."

"Hinata pindah kesini saja, sepertinya kalian mau mengobrol." Dengan tak peka seperti biasa, Naruto bangkit dan menyuruh Hinata berpindah tempat dengannya, sebelah Shikamaru yang kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan Itachi. Kepekaan Naruto memang nol jika menyangkut Hinata. Karena gadis itu lebih banyak diam dan jarang menunjukan emosinya, jadi Naruto sering seenaknya menyimpulkan tentang Hinata.

Dan mau tak mau Hinata pindah. Yang tadinya duduk ujung ke ujung dengan Itachi menjadi berhadapan langsung dengannya. Itu membuat kedua pipinya makin memerah. Beruntung teman-temannya sibuk mengunyah dan tak sadar perubahan warna pada wajahnya.

"N-Neji- _nii_ mengurus penginapan keluarga Hyuuga di Hokkaido, _nii_ - _san_. Dia sudah di sana dari 6 bulan lalu."

Itachi mengangguk beberapa kali. Berteman dengan Neji dari SMA, ia baru tahu bahwa teman sesama rambut panjangnya itu memilki adik sepupu semanis ini. Itachi tak perlu menyeleksi Hinata karena gadis itu berhubungan dengan Neji. Pasti Neji mengajari dan menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Diantara 3 perempuan yang ada, Hinata yang paling sopan dan pendiam.

Sisa sore itu Itachi mengobrol sedikit demi sedikit dengan Hinata. Walaupun obrolan masih didominasi tentang Neji, tapi setidaknya Itachi sedikit mengenal Hinata. Gadis itu sekelas dengan Sasuke –tentu saja-. Umur Hinata terpaut 6 tahun dengan Neji. Berarti sama dengannya dan gadis beraromakan lavender itu. Neji dan dirinya lahir ditahun yang sama. Hinata suka sastra, tapi dipaksa Neji mengikuti jejaknya dalam mengambil perkulihaan bisnis. Dan beberapa hal yang Itachi tahu dengan beralasan Neji tentu saja.

"Kurasa Hinata harus pulang, _nii_ - _san_."

Suara Sasuke mengintrupsi obrolannya dengan Hinata di dapur. Gadis lavender itu bersikeras ingin membantu Itachi membereskan perlengkapan makan. Sedangkan yang lain asik menonton film.

"Sudah dijemput?" mengabaikan adiknya yang berdiri di pembatas dapur dan ruang tengah, Itachi bertanya pada Hinata yang sibuk mengelap gelas di sampingnya. Itachi harus menunduk karena tinggi Hinata hanya sebatas bahunya.

"T-tidak. Aku pulang bersama yang lain." Jawab Hinata gugup dan segera membereskan pekerjaanya.

"Kalau begitu kuantar saja,"

"Ti-tidak perlu, _nii_ - _san_! Aku berangkat bersama yang lain. J-jadi pulang juga bersama." Hinata menunduk, sedikit malu mendengar kekehan kecil Sasuke yang seperti meledeknya dan Itachi.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati, ya! Salam untuk Neji jika kau bertemu dengannya."

Setelah mengangguk, Hinata segera bergegas ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang membereskan barang masing-masing kedalam tas. Mata Itachi tak lepas hingga tubuh mungil Hinata tertutupi pembatas.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" Sasuke mengejek. Memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

"Kalau ya, kenapa? Kau juga suka padanya?" tak mau kalah, Itachi menantang ejekan Sasuke. Pantang bagi Itachi menunjukan sisi lemahnya pada adiknya itu.

"Tidak. Tapi kau harus bersaing dengan panda merah di sekolahku." Selesai berkata ambigu, Sasuke pergi untuk mengantar teman-temannya yang lain. Meninggalkan Itachi yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

 _'Panda merah? Memang ada?'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Itachi suntuk. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya tak perlu dikerjakan dua kali menghimpit waktu istirahatnya. Salahkan ayahnya yang sedikit teledor dengan cangkir kopi yang tadi siang menemaninya saat _meeting_. Kenapa juga tangan besar ayahnya harus menumpahkan air hitam itu ke _tab_ Itachi yang berisi rincian keuangan bulan ini. Jadinya Itachi harus mengkopi semua dan merapikannya lagi. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Sasuke juga tak banyak membantu. Suara-suara bising dari kamarnya yang sekarang berisi lebih dari 5 orang membuatnya sulit beristirahat. Seingatnya dulu, Itachi tidak ada ritual konyol dengan tidur bersama sebagai sahabat seminggu sekali dengan tempat bergilir. Sialnya, minggu ini giliran apartemennya yang menjadi sasaran. Waktu kadang tak bersahabat.

"Sasuke…" geraman Itachi tertahan dengan bantal yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tidak tahan, ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan malas ke samping kamarnya, kamar Sasuke.

Ketukan Itachi cukup mencapai empat kali dan pintu yang sama dengan pintu kamarnya itu terbuka.

"Kenapa, _nii_ - _san_?" Naruto yang membuka pintunya. Sedikit lebar hingga Itachi bisa lihat Sasuke yang bertarung lewat PS 4 nya dengan Shikamaru. Laki-laki berambut mangkuk yang dia ingat bernama Lee sedang asik dengan PSP, Kiba sedang tidur-tiduran tak jelas dan ada satu lagi pemuda yang tadi absen dari penglihatan Itachi. Kapan ia sampai? Itachi tak melihat saat pemuda rambut merah itu datang.

"Bisa kalian tenang sedikit? Aku sedikit lelah hari ini."

Naruto mengangguk mantap dan meminta maaf atas keributan yang terjadi. Dan benar saja, suasana lebih hening walaupun tak sepenuhnya sunyi. Itachi memilih ke dapur untuk mengisi kerongkongannya yang sedikit kering. Dibuka kulkas dua pintu itu dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dingin.

" _Nii_ - _san_ tadi lihat panda merah?"

Niatan untuk meneguk langsung dari botol Itachi batalkan karena tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Bisa-bisa ia kena marahan Sasuke karena minum dengan tidak sopan. Padahal selama ini ia yang melarang Sasuke melakukan itu.

"Panda merah apa, sih?" tangan kekarnya menjangkau gelas yang ada di samping kulkas, "Masalah Hinata lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Dia menembak Hinata siang tadi."

Phruuuuut!

Semburan air itu mengucur mulus dari mulut Itachi. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli dan sedikit jijik.

"A-apa?"

"Kau kalah _start_ , _nii_ - _san_." ujar Sasuke, "Dan kurasa Senin nanti Hinata akan memberikan jawabannya."

Itachi mematung. Ia tak lagi memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengambil sesuatu di kulkas dan meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur. Ada perasaan aneh saat mendengar informasi dari Sasuke. Hinata? ditembak Gaara? Si panda merah itu? Yang rambutnya merah itu?

Rasa panas tiba-tiba menjalar hingga terasa dipipinya, apalagi hatinya sekarang.

 _'Apa ini?'_ Itachi memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Terasa cepat hingga tanpa sadar nafasnya memburu. Detik itu juga Itachi menggeleng saat sadar sesuatu. Dirinya. Pemuda berumur 23 menyukai gadis 17 tahun? Yang benar saja! Bahkan ia baru sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Itachi bukan penyuka _roman picisan_ yang bertemakan _love at the first sight_. Apa itu? Itachi bahkan enggan membayangkan.

Tapi sekarang apa daya. Dirinya sudah terpikat dengan gadis manis bernama Hinata. Gadis pendiam yang membuatnya penasaran. Gadis yang mungil dan terasa manis dipenciumannya. Manis. Hinata terlalu manis hingga membuat Itachi serasa diabetes seketika. Dan sialnya, Itachi dengan suka rela ditawarkan kelebihan manisan itu.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **Pair : Itachi x Hinata**

 **Rated : M**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Cuaps : Sorry banget kalo garing dan terkesan eleh-eleh (apa ini?) soalnya gak aku edit ulang... ini sudah berjamur di foder jadi sok di upload aja dari pada mubazir. hihihi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan kedua. Ini rencana Sasuke. Sebagai adik yang baik ia mau-mau saja membantu _aniki-_ nya itu melakukan pendekatan dengan Hinata. Walaupun umur mereka yang lumayan jauh, tapi siapa sangka cinta tak mengenal batas usia? Sasuke tak perduli. Asalkan kakak satu-satunya itu bahagia, maka ia juga dengan senang hati berbahagia.

Awalnya Sasuke meminta Hinata membantunya dalam menerjemahkan tugas bahasa Inggris yang kelewat banyak. Padahal Sasuke tak ada masalah dengan bahasa internasional itu. Hanya alasan untuk memboyong gadis itu ke apartemennya. Dan Sasuke tahu Hinata gadis manis yang baik walaupun pendiam. Maka siang dihari Minggu yang cerah itu, Hinata datang ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Aku tidak menjemputmu. Nanti aku antar pulang saja, oke?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan serius dalam memperhatikan kata demi kata yang ada di hadapannya. Disana juga ada Ino dan Naruto, yang sedari tadi hanya menyalin kerjaan yang Hinata sudah selesaikan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sesekali membantu Hinata mencari arti kata yang sulit.

"Kalian belajar lagi?" suara Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya mengintrupsi kerjaan keempat remaja itu. Mereka semua, kecuali Sasuke memberi salam pada Itachi. "Yasudah, lanjutkan saja."

" _Nii-san_ tak pergi?" Naruto bertanya. Mengalihkan sedikit matanya dari buku.

"Tidak, _nii-san_ sedikit lelah kemarin." Jawab Itachi dari dapur.

Setelah itu hening. Mereka semua kembali pada kerjaan masing-masing. Itachi sendiri memilih duduk di dapur dan memperhatikan Hinata yang kebetulan duduk menghadap dapur. Keberuntungan yang Itachi patut syukuri karena bisa berlama-lama melihat wajah serius Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Ada perasaan aneh pada Hinata. Ia melirikan matanya ke arah teman-temannya. Tak ada yang aneh. Mereka semua masih sibuk dengan tugas. Dan kali ini Hinata melirik ke arah dapur. Wajahnya lagi-lagi bersemu saat mata _onyx_ Itachi tepat bertubrukan dengan mata _amethyst_ -nya. Apalagi ditambah senyum di bibir tipisnya, yang tentu di tunjukan untuk Hinata. Dengan sedikit kikuk Hinata membalas senyuman Itachi dan segera mengalihkan matanya kearah buku. Pertemuan kedua. Itachi rasa ia harus membelikan sesuatu untuk adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Pertemuan ketiga. Kali ini Itachi sendiri yang menemui Hinata di sekolahnya. Yang tentu mendapat sedikit bantuan dari Sasuke. Saat itu festival sekolah. Itachi mendapat undangan dari Sasuke untuk datang dan melihat hasil karya anak murid di Kunai Senior High School. Itachi sendiri memilih pakaian santai dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam yang dipadu dengan _sneakers_ abu-abu. Walaupun tak formal, tapi tetap sopan. Banyak yang melirik dan menebak-nebak siapa pemuda tampan yang datang ke sekolah mereka, dan dari sapaan Sasuke, semua tahu bahawa Itachi adalah kakak murid tenar itu.

" _Nii-san_ sudah sampai? Kelasku ada di lantai dua." Sasuke memimpin jalan dan diekori Itachi di belakangnya. Banyak siswi perempuan yang terang-terangan melihat mereka dengan kagum. Gen Uchiha memang tak bisa dipungkiri keindahannya.

"Kelasmu buka _stand_ apa, Sasuke?" sembari berjalan, Itachi melongok beberapa kelas yang ia lewati. Ada yang membuka _stand_ makanan, permainan, bahkan acara ramal-ramalan.

"Tuh, lihat saja sendiri."

Langkah Itachi berhenti mengikuti Sasuke yang juga berhenti di depannya. Mata _onyx_ -nya bergulir dan melihat kelas 2-2. Ada Naruto di depannya berpakaian seragam dengan topeng rubah di wajahnya. Itachi tahu itu Naruto dari suara yang berteriak untuk merebut perhatian dan warna rambutnya yang pirang.

Matanya membulat saat melihat seorang gadis memakai bando kelinci yang lucu. Ditambah pakaian _maid_ yang terlihat minim ditubuh mungilnya. Itachi sedikit terpesona melihat Hinata dengan balutan baju seperti itu. Terlihat manis. Dan jika diteliti lagi, tubuh gadis itu..errr… seksi.

"Sasuke! Kiba butuh bantuanmu membuat minuman lagi!" Hinata berteriak, memanggil Sasuke yang berdiri di luar pintu kelas. "E-eh? Itachi- _nii_?"

"Hai!" satu tangan Itachi terangkat, melambai sebentar sebelum kembali ke saku celana.

Naruto yang baru sadar ada Itachi di belakang Sasuke membuka topeng rubahnya. "Itachi- _nii_ datang? Wah, tumben sekali."

"Ya, sekarangkan waktu makan siang, jadi bisa mampir." Jawab Itachi, berusaha fokus melihat Naruto. Matanya seakan tertarik dan ingin terus melihat Hinata yang sekarang bersemu. Selalu begitu, menambah manis wajah bulatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, _nii-san_!" dengan sigap Naruto menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Itachi memasuki kelasnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sopan saat pelanggan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka yang disulap menjadi _café_ _coffe_ yang bergaya _vintage_. Di dalam Itachi bisa melihat Sakura yang ada di meja kasir dan Ino yang melambai padanya, menggunakan baju yang sama dengan Hinata. Tapi menurutnya, Hinata lebih manis.

"I-Itachi- _nii_ mau pesan apa? K-kami punya _vanilla_ dan _mocha_. Ada j-juga kopi hitam. T-terus…"

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Santai saja," tangan Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. "Jangan terlalu tegang, nanti pelangganmu kabur, loh."

Masih dengan kikuk Hinata membalas Itachi dengan anggukan dan senyum manisnya. Membuat Itachi sedikit merutuki senyum itu karena membuat Hinata berlipat-lipat kali lebih manis. Jika Itachi tak sadar siapa dirinya, mungkin sekarang juga ia sudah menegur Hinata karena memakai pakaian seminim itu di luar. Itachi termasuk orang yang sangat posesif pada sesuatu yang ia sukai.

"J-jadi _nii-san_ mau minum apa?"

"Aku kopi hitam saja. Jangan terlalu manis ya," _karena kau sudah manis, Hinata._

Hinata segera undur diri dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang sudah duduk manis di kursi yang tersedia. Ia sengaja memesan kopi yang sedikit pahit, enggan terkena diabetes tiba-tiba. Hinata sudah sangat manis, apa jadinya jika ia meminum minuman yang manis juga?

.

Itachi sedikit melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Sudah saatnya kembali ke kantor. Itachi rasa mengamati Hinata yang sedikit salah tingkah saat melayani para pelanggan yang mampir ke _stand_ kelasnya sudah cukup. Itachi benar-benar akan diabetes kalau terus-terusan melihat gadisnya semanis itu.

Saat ingin beranjak, pemuda berkuncir itu kembali duduk dengan sedikit kasar. Acara manis-manisnya berakhir saat _panda_ _merah_ itu datang dan membuat manisan Itachi terlihat sedikit sepat. Atau malah pahit.

Lihat saja di sana, _panda_ _merah_ yang seingat Itachi bernama Gaara sedang asik mengobrol di pojok ruangan dengan gadis manisnya. Dari baju yang di pakai, sepertinya pemuda seumuran adiknya itu menjadi pelayan pria. Sial, kalau berdampingan begitu, mereka kelihatan serasi.

Oh— Itachi segera saja beranjak dan membayar pada Sakura di meja kasir saat sadar kepalan tangannya mulai menguat. Tidak, sebagai pria dewasa, Itachi harus bisa mengatur emosinya. Walaupun getaran dan detak jantungnya benar-benar membuat Itachi bisa lepas kendali kapan saja. Tanpa berpamitan, Itachi segera melenggang keluar kelas.

Tanpa menyadari ada seringai jahil dari Sasuke di ujung ruangan.

.

.

.

Pertemuan keempat dan selanjutnya Itachi sendiri yang merencanakan. Ada yang disebabkan kebetulan bertemu hingga sesuatu yang direncakan begitu matang hingga membuat Hinata tak curiga. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di taman dengan masing-masing menikmati es krim. Jika kalian menganggap ini kencan, mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Itachi hanya beralasan ingin meminta bantuan Hinata membeli kado untuk ibunya. Dan kebetulan gadis itu ada waktu diakhir pekan ini.

Ia harus memulai _start_ -nya dengan cepat.

"Habis ini mau langsung pulang?"

Hinata menoleh dan berhenti menjilati es krimnya, " _Nii-san_ sudah selesai belanjanya?"

"Hm. Kurasa _sweater_ rajut ini sudah cukup untuk ibuku." Mata Itachi melirik sebentar pada bingkisan yang ada di pangkuannya dan kembali melihat Hinata di sampingnya, "Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata dan kembali menjilati lelehan es krim di _cone_ -nya, "Aku tidak ingin membeli apapun. Kalau _nii-san_ sudah selesai, kita pulang saja."

Berpikir keras. Itu yang dilakukan Itachi sekarang agar waktu berduaannya dengan Hinata tak berhenti sampai disitu. Menurutnya menghabiskan waktu 3 jam dengan Hinata belum cukup.

"Mampir dulu ke apartemenku, bagaimana? Akan kumasakan sesuatu sebagai terimakasihku karena sudah meluangkan waktumu."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak us—"

"Ayolah, kau menolak kubelikan sesuatu. Hanya makan malam, bagaimana?"

Jangan-jangan. Hinata tak kuat jika ditatap memelas seperti itu. Apalagi ini Itachi, laki-laki yang diam-diam Hinata kagumi. Mau tak mau akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. Membuat Itachi tersenyum senang dan reflek mengacak puncak kepala Hinata. Menempelkan semburat merah jambu di pipinya. Jika saat ini Hinata tak punya pegangan es krim dan melampiaskan kegugupannya pada rasa coklat di lidahnya, sudah dipastikan Hinata akan pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Rencananya memang makan malam. Hanya makan malam. Tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata sudah terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang milik Itachi? Membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu menjejali lidahnya dihampir semua permukaan kulitnya. Seingatnya tadi ia membantu Itachi mencuci bahan makanan untuk mereka masak. Hinata tak sengaja menumpahkan air di bajunya. Lalu gadis itu pergi ke kamar mandi dan memakai baju milik Itachi yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah itu, matanya menatap dalam mata Itachi yang menunggunya di luar kamar mandi. Dan selanjutnya, Hinata tak menghiraukan apapun saat bibir Itachi tiba-tiba saja melumat bibirnya. Menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding dan mengurungnya dalam dekapan erat tangan-tangan kekar miliknya.

Tubuh Hinata melayang, terangkat dan didekap erat oleh Itachi. Kaki-kaki mungilnya mengait kuat di pinggang Itachi, begitupun tangannya di leher jenjang milik pria berotot itu. Awalnya Itachi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menahan hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul saat melihat ke tubuh mungil gadis itu yang terceplak jelas saat bajunya terkena air. Hinata pandai menyembunyikan tubuh berisinya dengan pakaian-pakaian longgar yang selalu gadis itu kenakan. Itachi tak bisa bersabar lagi saat melihat Hinata tenggelam dengan kaosnya yang kebesaran, terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Dalam satu serangan Itachi bisa membawa Hinata sampai ke ranjangnya. Tanpa perlawanan. Bahkan Itachi merasakan Hinata membalas ciumannya walau terkesan kaku.

"Eunghh,"

Sial, sial, sial! Desahan itu makin menyesakan Itachi raga maupun jiwanya. Apalagi remasan lembut di rambut panjangnya saat Hinata bingung ingin melampiaskan rasa gelinya akibat permainan lidah Itachi di leher jenjang dan putihnya. Itu semua menghilangkan akal dan fokus Itachi.

" _Nii_ - _san_ — akh!"

Lebih dari _triple_ sial Itachi ungkapkan pada Hinata. Pekikan itu membuatnya tak sabar ingin merobek kaos miliknya. Tapi alih-alih merobek, Itachi malah menyingkap kaos hitam itu dan mengangkatnya hingga dada Hinata. Saat itu juga tegukan ludah pada tenggorokan Itachi terasa begitu tercekat. Hinata benar-benar penipu ulung. Itachi kira tubuh gadis itu mungil dan kecil. Sialnya, _asset_ yang dimiliki gadis itu tak bisa dikatakan kecil, apalagi mungil.

"J-jangan…enghhh!"

Masa bodoh. Itachi sudah gelap mata. Biarkan Hinata mendesah hebat malam ini. Ada untungnya juga ritual konyol Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Karena sekarang adiknya itu sedang menginap dirumah Shikamaru. Kadang waktu memang berpihak padanya.

"S-stopph… _nii-san_ ….akh— akuh," Hinata meracau. Merasakan daerah sensitifnya ditarik kuat-kuat oleh mulut Itachi. Bahkan gigitan kecil membuat jeritan Hinata makin menjadi. Kuluman Itachi pada puncak dada Hinata tak terhalang bra karena kini bra itu berhasil Itachi singkirkan, menaikannya keatas dan membuat dua gundukan Hinata terbuka bebas.

" _Nii-san_ …." Panggil Hinata entah untuk keberapa kali. "Cu-cukup…"

Kali ini ada yang aneh. Hinata tak lagi mendesah. Malah sekarang terdengar sesegukan kecil dari bibirnya. Itachi segera menarik wajahnya dari dada Hinata dan mendongak ke wajah gadis itu yang benar-benar sudah memerah. Seakan merah di wajah Hinata menjadi lampu petunjuk bahwa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah salah. Itachi segera membenarkan bra milik Hinata dan menutupi kembali tubuh gadis itu dengan kaos miliknya.

"Astaga…. astaga…" Itachi panik. Sesegukan Hinata makin kencang dan mampu menarik segala kesadaran Itachi. Dengan cekatan ditarik selimut yang sedikit bergeser itu dan menutupi tubuh Hinata, membungkusnya hingga batas leher gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku…. maaf," gumam Itachi serak. Ia tak tega melihat Hinata terlihat ketakutan seperti itu.

"Hiks—hiks…"

Didekapnya tubuh Hinata erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada. Itachi terus menggumam maaf tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Berhenti menangis, kumohon. Maafkan aku…"

Hinata mengangguk. Tapi kenyataanya ia tetap menagis. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mengingat tindakan Itachi padanya tadi. Jujur saja, Hinata hanya gadis belasan tahun yang belum siap melakukan hal sejauh itu, ia masih merasa takut.

"Aku janji… Aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi, ya? Berhenti menangis, _sayang_."

Seakan kata sayang yang begitu lembut dikatakan Itachi adalah mantra, Hinata berhenti menangis. Walaupun sesegukan kecil masih mengikut padanya. Setelah itu hening. Mereka hanya saling berpelukan. Hinata sendiri masih menenangkan diri di pelukan Itachi dan merasakan kelembutan tangan kekar itu mengusap pundaknya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, lehernya sedikit pegal karena terus bersandar pada dada Itachi.

Dengan gerakan pelan Hinata menarik wajahnya dan menegakkan duduknya. Membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia hanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dihelaian indigo yang berantakan karena ulah Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri masih menunggu Hinata. Diam tanpa berani menyentuh kembali gadis itu. Padahal saat ini Itachi sangat ingin memeluk gadisnya.

"Ni- _nii-san_ ,"

"Y-Ya?"

Hinata mendongak. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap langsung ke _onyx_ milik Itachi.

"M-maafkan aku," mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Memperingati Itachi bahwa gadisnya itu akan menangis lagi.

"Hei… hei," ibu jari Itachi mengusap pelan ujung-ujung mata Hinata, "Kenapa minta maaf? Aku yang salah, Hinata. Aku terlalu dibutakan nafsu. A-aku nyaris saja menodaimu."

Hinata menggeleng. Membuat ibu jari Itachi terlepas dari kegiatannya.

"Bu-bukan… Aku y-yang terlalu kikuk. A-aku ter—"

"Kumohon jangan begini," satu tarikan lembut membuat Hinata kembali dalam pelukannya. Kali ini Itachi yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan membiarkan Hinata memeluk lehernya erat.

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku Itachi tepat ditelinga Hinata. Untuk sesaat tubuh Hinata menegang kaget. Tapi usapan lembut di punggungnya mampu membuatnya kembali tenang. "Jadi aku ingin sekali memilikimu. Tapi aku sadar, caraku salah. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tahu isi hatimu, Hinata."

Diam sejenak. Setelah itu Hinata berujar lirih namun mantap.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, _nii-san_."

.

.

.

TBC…

PLUSHHH

"Sasuke—" panggilan yang tidak biasa. Dari nadanya Sasuke tahu kakaknya itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Oke, mungkin Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan ini sedikit.

"Hn?"

"Si Gaara-Gaara itu ditolak sama Hinata, kan?" Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran khasnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa.

"Apa ini?" pura-pura tak tahu, Sasuke menatap sok polos pada kakaknya. "Kenapa _nii_ - _san_ bisa tahu?"

Muka aneh Itachi terbentuk saat wajahnya tak bisa menahan cengiran yang kalau Sasuke kali ini boleh _norak_ , maka ia akan bilang cengiran cinta. Oek— bahkan hanya menyebutnya dalam hati Sasuke menjadi mual.

"Aku… sudah jadian dengan Hinata."

Akhirnya, Sasuke dalam hati mendesah lega.

"Oh—"

Kening Itachi mengkerut. Tanggapan sang adik tersayangnya di luar ekspetasi yang Itachi pikirkan.

"Kok hanya 'oh—' sih?"

"Gaara tak pernah menembak Hinata. Aku berbohong, itu hanya bensin untuk membakar api cintamu saja, _nii_ - _san_."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin muntah. Darimana ia bisa berbicara segombal itu? ah— biarkan saja. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu banyak menonton film roman karena Naruto.

"Sasuke— kau,"

"Tapi itu bisa membuatmu jadian, kan?" potong Sasuke cepat saat Itachi sedikit marah. Tinggal dari bayi dengan kakaknya, Sasuke tahu Itachi tak suka jika ada orang berbohong padanya. "Jadi… mana nih, pajak jadiannya? Kebetulan sekali laptop ku terken—"

"Ah, ya. _Nii_ - _san_ belum memberi tahumu, ya?" kali ini cengiran cinta Itachi digantikan dengan cengiran jahil yang membuat Sasuke manatapnya curiga. Berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit menuju pintu keluar kamar Sasuke, Itachi membuka kenop pintu dan bersiap keluar, "Yang menyenggol gelas malam itu dan membuat lapotpmu basah sebenarnya… nii-san!"

Sebelum Sasuke mengamuk, itachi segera menutup pintu kamar adiknya kasar dan bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya.

"ITACHI KERIPUT! BELIKAN YANG BARU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : ITACHI X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Setidaknya bersabar untuk kurun waktu 3 tahun tak membuat Itachi gila, mungkin nyaris. Bayangkan saja syarat yang dikemukakan Neji saat tahu hubungannya dengan Hinata. Awalnya ia menolak dengan tegas. Bahkan Itachi harus mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk datang langsung menghampiri Neji ke Hokkaido. Khusus meminta restunya.

Kembali kesyarat. Neji mengizinkan Itachi jika gadis itu sudah menginjak umur 20 tahun. Dan sekarang saatnya. Hinata sudah menjadi gadis cantik berumur 20 tahun bulan lalu. Dan dengan senang hati Itachi menagih janji pada Neji perihal restu. Dan masalah Hiashi, ayah Hinata setuju-setuju saja mengingat Itachi adalah seorang Uchiha. Apalagi takdir membawa kabar baik. Hiashi ternyata satu angkatan saat SMA dulu dengan Fugaku, ayah Itachi.

Jadi masalahnya hanya pada waktu yang terus menyuruh Itachi bersabar untuk meminang Hinata. Gadis itu masih menginjak semester 3 diperkuliahannya. Dan dengan lembut namun tegas Hinata menolak ajakan Itachi untuk membina rumah tangga terlalu cepat.

" _Nii-san_ kalah _start_."

Itu ejekan Sasuke. Pemuda dengan kharisma di bawah dirinya itu menyeringai meledek.

"Apa sih?! Tidak lihat _aniki-_ mu ini sedang jengkel apa." Sewot Itachi sengit, mengundang kekehan geli Sasuke.

"Aku saja sudah melakukannya di hari jadi ketigaku, _nii-san_."

Itachi bukannya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Dia hanya kesal dengan ledekan bocah yang di bawah 6 tahun darinya. Ayolah, didahului masalah sesensitif itu membuat Itachi merasa dipermalukan sebagai seorang pria.

"Hinata berbeda. Gadismu, ah bukan— wanitamu itu terlalu berani." Mencari alasan. Itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini. Dia semakin tertawa geli melihat tampang Itachi yang frustasi mendekati depresi.

"Ya, terserah padamu. Pejantan tang—" Itachi melotot. Ia tahu bukan tangguh yang akan diucapkan adik kurang ajar tapi sangat disayangnya itu, "—gung."

Setelah itu Sasuke kabur dan menutup pintu kamar Itachi sebelum kemurkaan diterimanya. Itachi memang sangat sayang padanya, hanya saja jika sudah benar-benar jengkel, sudah dipastikan Sasuke tidak akan selamat dari amukannya.

"SASUKE!"

.

.

.

"Dia masih ingin kuliah."

Jawaban itu lagi. Itachi sudah bosan. Menjadi mahasiswa'kan bisa sekalian menikah. Kenapa semua orang selalu memberinya jawaban begitu kalau ditanya tentang kemauannya menikahi Hinata?

"Sekalian'kan bisa, Neji." Elak Itachi. Tangannya tak berhenti mengaduk cangkir teh yang sudah mendingin. Bahkan milik Neji sudah tinggal setengah.

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Umurnya saja baru genap 20, dasar keriput."

Kali ini biar saja Neji mengatainya begitu. Padahal garis senyum yang dalam itu bukan karena ia keriput, tapi tanda lahir yang sudah ada sejak ia masih bayi. Itachi sedang tidak dalam mood untuk membalas Neji sekarang. Tapi kalau sedang dalam mood, habis saja si jenius versi Hyuuga itu. Jangan harap jenius versi Uchiha ini akan diam saja. Tapi untuk sekarang, ada baiknya diam. Diam-diam mencuri restu dari sang calon kakak ipar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengikatnya, Neji. Kau tahu sendiri Hinata sepopuler apa. Bahkan gadis itu tak menyadari banyak pria yang menaruh minat padanya."

Neji tersenyum miring. Memang dari dulu mereka sering curhat begini saat masih bersama sebagai teman kuliah. Geli juga kalau umur sedewasa ini masih suka curhat-curhatan seperti anak remaja. Tapi Neji mengerti, kadang cinta membuat semua seakan direkayasa.

"Kalau itu masalahmu sendiri. Sudah tahu Hinata masih muda. Ia masih ingin hidup bebas, Itachi." Seruputan kecil terdengar saat Neji menikmati _ocha_ melatinya itu.

"Tapi kutanya padamu," nada Itachi berubah serius. Tak merajuk seperti tadi. Bahkan badannya sudah duduk tegak sekarang. "Sekarang saja, saat tangan kirinya sudah ada cincin pertunangan kami, masih banyak pria yang mendekatinya. Lalu bagaimana kalau aku memberinya kebebasan lebih?"

"Itu sih, terserah Hinata." nada mengejek itu membuat Itachi mendengus. "Meskipun kau sudah mengikatnya seerat apapun, kalau Hinata ingin berpisah denganmu, maka kau harus merelakannya untuk bahagia."

Benar. Bahagia. Itachi melupakan satu kata itu. Ia tak bisa egois dengan selalu mengikat Hinata untuk dirinya. Hinata masih ingin mengejar mimpinya menjadi sarjana. Lalu mengajar di tempat banyak anak-anak berada. Menjadi guru TK. Itu yang dulu Hinata pernah ceritakan padanya.

"Tapi tetap saja," Itachi masih berargumen, "Aku ingin sekali mengikatnya untukku selagi aku bisa."

"Hah," Neji menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku jauh-jauh ke Tokyo bukan hanya ingin mendengar curhatan macam ini darimu."

Itachi melongos bosan. "Kau memang selalu begitu. Dari dulu."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir Neji. Ya, dari dulu ia memang tak perduli masalah-masalah perihal cinta macam begini. Neji itu sukanya kerja—kerja— dan kerja.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah sedikit mengerti perihal cinta. Ya, walaupun sedikit." Onyx milik Itachi sedikit menyipit saat si jenius versi Hyuuga itu mau bercerita tentang cinta. Jarang sekali. "Cinta itu kadang perlu paksaan, Itachi. Tapi kuperingati padamu, jangan memaksa Hinata terlalu keras. Atau aku yang akan membuatmu mundur darinya sekarang juga."

Tanpa sadar Itachi tersenyum, membuat kerutan pada kedua pipinya makin dalam.

"Kau sudah memberiku lampu hijau, nih?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu? _Nii-san_ ada masalah?" Hinata memperhatikan dengan lembut kekasihnya yang kini terbaring santai di kasurnya. Akhir pekan memang jadwalnya menemui Itachi. Dan kali ini mereka berkencan di kamar Itachi. Pria dengan mata hitam legam itu beralasan sedang dalam _mood_ terjelek dan hanya ingin bersantai di apartemennya. "Ceritakan saja padaku."

Tidak menjawab dan pura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Mengabaikan Hinata yang duduk manis di sofa dekat ranjangnya. Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu hal yang terjadi. Itachi merajuk. Entah alasan apa pria itu merajuk pada Hinata. Perasaan ia tak berbuat apapun yang salah. Memang hanya terlambat sepuluh menit dari jam janjian. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang terlalu berat, kan?

"Aku pulang saja, deh." Ancaman manis dari Hinata. Dan saat itu juga Itachi melempar ponselnya asal lalu bangkit dan segera menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. Membuat gadis lavender itu terkekeh.

"Jangan tertawa."

Hinata mengernyit. Nada Itachi sedikit tak acuh dan datar. Tak biasanya ia memakai nada yang tak bersahabat seperti itu. Kecuali kembali kesatu hal, yaitu merajuk.

"Ita- _nii_ kenapa, sih? Aku buat salah?" senjata yang selalu berhasil membuat seorang Itachi bertekuk lutut dan mengaku kalah, nada dan wajah memelas. Itachi tak akan tahan melihat Hinata yang balik merajuk padanya.

"Ish," dengusnya tak tahan. "Maaf, aku hanya sedang jengkel dengan Sasuke."

Wajah Hinata berubah. Senyum manis terpampang jelas disana.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu—" mungkin topik tentang keberhasilan Sasuke mendahuluinya bukan topik yang bagus. Bisa-bisa gadisnya itu merasa tak enak. Terlebih harga diri Itachi semakin berada dititik terendah. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bohong." Mata bulan Hinata menyipit. Tapi setelah itu kembali normal, "Yasudah kalau tak mau cerita. Tapi jangan cemberut, ya?"

Dengan setengah hati Itachi mengangguk. Dengan manja ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadisnya. Mencium dalam-dalam aroma lavender Hinata yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau benar belum mau menikah?"

Topik yang sensitive dan berhasil membuat Hinata sedikit menegang.

"Kita sudah membahasnya, _nii-san_. Aku masih terlalu muda."

"Tapi aku seorang pria, Hinata." dengan pelan Itachi mendongak, "Kadang aku merasa frustasi menahan ini sendiri."

 _Amethyst_ dan _onyx_ mengadu. Hinata tahu arah pembicaraan mereka. Memang umurnya sudah bukan belasan lagi. Tapi Hinata merasa ragu jika harus melakukan hal-hal yang benar-benar baru baginya. Biarpun ia sudah mendengar ceriwisan dari Ino dan Sakura tentang pengalaman mereka, tetap saja Hinata gugup. Melihat Itachi yang memang benar-benar sudah frustasi, ada sebersit rasa bersalah di hati Hinata. Itachi sudah sangat sabar menunggunya. Jadi kenapa dirinya tak siap juga?

Hinata sendiri tak perlu meragukan hal-hal konyol masalah pertanggung jawaban prianya itu. Itachi sudah menunggunya sebegitu lama. Omong kosong tentang ketakutan ditinggalkan. Jadi, dari adu pandang yang cukup lama itu Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Membuang jauh-jauh kegugupannya dan memusatkan kepercayaan dirinya pada mata _onyx_ yang selalu mengurung cintanya itu.

"Kalau kau belum siap, aku ta—"

Posisi yang menguntungkan membuat Hinata mudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis namun sensual milik Itachi. Kalau mereka berdua berdiri, mungkin Hinata akan kesulitan setengah mati mengingat selisih tinggi yang mencolok. Kecupan ringan dan berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Itachi masih mematung dan membiarkan Hinata melakukan apapun yang ia mau pada dirinya.

"Hi-Hinata?" ketika ciuman manis itu berhenti, Itachi menatap penuh kejutan pada Hinata. Sedangkan gadis mansinya itu hanya bisa bersemu dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari Hinata. Hanya sebuah tindakan yang benar-benar membuat Itachi berada di angkasa. Gadisnya, memulai semuanya sendiri. Bahkan saat Hinata merangkak dan duduk di pangkuannya, Itachi hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali menyamankan posisinya.

Kaki Hinata yang terlipat dan mengurung paha Itachi membuat sentuhan intim mereka terasa. Beruntung kali ini rambut panjang Hinata terikat keatas, memudahkan Itachi menciumi leher jenjang Hinata. Tangan-tangan kekarnya menarik pinggang Hinata hingga tubuh mereka menempel sempurna. Mengadu dada bidangnya dan dada berisi Hinata pada sebuah gesekan penuh sensualitas. Membuat erangan seksi Hinata lolos tanpa ada halangan.

"Y-yak! Ni- _niisan_!" Hinata sedikit memperingati. Gigitan Itachi membuat sensasi perih di kulitnya.

"Maaf,"

Selanjutnya pemanasan itu diambil alih oleh Itachi. Pemanasan yang membuat keduanya makin panas dalam cumbuan yang sudah dinanti sekian lama. Lagi-lagi Itachi merasa bersyukur ritual konyol Sasuke dan teman-temannya masih berlanjut. Hingga tak ada yang mengganggu ia dan gadis yang sebentar lagi menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, _sayang_?"

Kini Itachi menatap dalam mata Hinata yang ada di bawahnya. Mereka sudah berada di ranjang Itachi. Bersiap pada inti setelah melewati pemanasan di sofa tadi. Pakaian keduanya sudah berhamburan. Itu kerjaan Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk dan menangkup wajah Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melirik sedikit pada tubuh mereka yang polos dan hanya tertutupi selimut sampai kepinggang.

"Aku milikmu." Sinyal cinta yang diberikan Hinata membuat Itachi makin yakin dengan tindakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pinggul Itachi mulai bergerak turun.

"A-auhh,"

Tangan Hinata turun hingga ke pundak Itachi. Mencengkramnya kuat dan menarik tubuh kekar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan raut kesakitan karena desakan penyatuan mereka. Ini pertama kali bagi Hinata. Dan ia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Ino dan Sakura melewatkan bagian ini.

"T-tahan, _sayang_." Mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, Itachi makin menekan pinggulnya. Geramannya tertahan karena ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang meloloskan begitu saja jeritannya.

"E-enghh! A-akh!" mendengar jeritan Hinata makin menjadi, Itachi menghentikan penyatuan mereka. Jeritan itu terlalu memilukan. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Mau berhenti?" tawaran yang sebenarnya tak bisa Itachi sanggupi. Ia sangsi bisa menahan letupan yang detik itu juga siap meledak.

"T-tidak, _nii-san_. K-kumohon lanjutkan."

Kali ini Hinata yang berinisiatif menggerakn pinggulnya naik. Dan jeritan itu masih tersisa. Dan pada halangan terakhir, Hinata menjerit dengan lenguhan lega.

"Eng….eungeeh!"

Mereka bersatu sempurna. Itachi menciumi tiap inchi wajah Hinata dan menggumam terimakasih. Hinata seutuhnya miliknya. Ia sudah menandai gadis yang menjelma menjadi wanitanya itu tanpa minat untuk melepasnya.

"A-aku bergerak," lirih Itachi.

Dan malam itu di hiasi desahan halus dan jeritan kecil Hinata. Pekikan lega saat puncak itu membawa keduanya pada perasaan yang indah. Mulai malam itu, Itachi bukan lagi seorang pejantan tanggung, tapi sudah menjadi pejantan yang benar-benar tangguh.

.

.

.

 _"Kemana kau menculik adikku, bodoh?!"_

Sial. Itachi kira itu panggilan penting karena berani mengganggu tidurnya ditengah malam begini. Padahal Itachi sudah mengabaikan dering ponselnya. Tapi si penelpon yang ternyata orang yang sangat Itachi hindari saat ini terus saja membuat bunyi diponselnya. Mengganggu.

"Apa?" suara serak Itachi menandakan ia baru bangun tidur. Atau belum bangun? Nyatanya sekarang mata itu kembali menutup.

 _"Dimana_ Hinata _?! Dia belum pulang."_ Suara Neji meninggi. Membuat telinganya sedikit berdenging.

"Dia masih tidur. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang besok. Ini sudah malam Neji."

Terdengar hembusan berat dari sebrang sana. Sepertinya Neji mengerti dari kata 'tidur' itu.

 _"Kalau kau ada dihadapnku sekarang, aku pastikan rambut panjangmu itu berubah jadi bob. Jaga adikku baik-baik! Awas saja besok aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal."_

Dan sambungan telepon mengganggu itu terputus. Itachi mengabaikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya asal. Lalu ia menoleh ke samping. Dimana Hinata tertidur pulas. Itachi merasa pipinya memanas mengingat semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Hinata tadi. Gadis—sebut saja begitu- semanis Hinata rela melawan rasa gugupnya dan memulai semuanya lebih dulu. Satu hal yang Itachi simpulkan. Hinata sangat mencintainya dan tak mau Itachi merasa depresi. Betapa baiknya seorang Hinata.

Dengan lembut ia menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang. Hinata sendiri hanya menggeliyat kecil, mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Dalam hati Itachi bersyukur mendapat gadis semanis dan sebaik Hinata.

Mungkin tertinggal dan kalah _start_ dari adiknya sendiri bukan masalah baginya. Menunggu dan mendapat balasan seindah ini membuat Itachi merasa lega. Membuatnya menjadi pria sejati karena bisa menahan dan tak memaksa gadisnya hingga gadisnya itu siap. Dan lagi-lagi Itachi bersyukur karena gadisnya itu adalah Hinata. Gadis yang terus membuatnya jatuh cinta. Berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

Membuatnya berpikir hanya Hinata yang menjadi pusat rotasinya, eksistensinya. Dan Itachi tak merasa keberatan menyerahkan seluruh nyawa dan hidupnya. Karena semua terbayar manis oleh perempuan manis bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Mungkin secepatnya, Hinata Uchiha?

THE END…

Gak banyak omong…. Cuma mau minta maaf kalo cerita kayak gini di jual bebas di pasaran, wkwkw! Thanks for readers!


End file.
